An Angels Soul
by Wolf Princess
Summary: This isn't exactly angel Sanctuary. I didn't want to ruin the anime, so idecided to write my own Angel story, somewhat similar, yet different than A.S. i hope you like. -
1. Ch1

CH.1

"Are you sure he's the one?" A soft, feminine voice asked from the darkness.

"I'm positive."

In the midst of four figures, hidden by the darkness of space, a magical orb the size of a basketball levitated three inches from the top of it's white marble pillar, standing around five feet tall, the picture of a teenage boys face illuminating inside.

"This boy...he's really the soul bearer of Avalyn?" A deep voice echoed, the owners piercing yellow-green eyes dilating like that of a cats, and a pair of round ears twitching on the head of the figures muscular form.

"Yes Tora. He is the chosen one." The four positioned around the glowing orb mumbled against themselves. "Ryuuza." The voice from above spoke once more.

"Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to send Shira to watch this Kira Toushi. There's no doubt in my mind that Lucifer and his minions already know of the spirits whereabouts. I need Shira to protect him against all attacks as he trains the boy on how to use the spirit and control its power. If the forces of Hell get a hold of this power, the world will be over as we know it."

"Yes my lord. Right away." The slender form of Ryuuza bowed in reverence, his long tail twitching behind him, before disappearing in thin air.

"Ji nu, keep an eye on this young boy from the stars. I'll expect reports along the way."

"As you wish my Lord." The woman bowed slightly, her long, wavy hair falling over her shoulders before disappearing into the heavens.

"Kira! Wait up!"

Kira Toushi, soon to be 17 years old, currently in 11th grade at Wakitta High. He has short brown and dazzling honey eyes. He's not like most guys his age. He loves the outdoors and usually practices martial arts with his baby sister, speaking of which, has called out to him, making him turn.

"Hurry up Celest." Kira stopped momentarily, his brown school bag slung over his shoulder. "We can't be late to our first day of school."

"I'm sorry." Celest ran up to her older brother and stopped beside him, smiling, holding her school bag in front with both her hands.

"It's alright." Kira smiled back, making Celest smile even as they both continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Celest Toushi, 15 years old, currently in 10th grade at Wakitta High. She has long light brown, almost blonde hair that falls down to her butt, pulled back in a ponytail at her neck. Her eyes are baby blue, and always look soft and inviting. She spends most of her free time learning martial arts from her elder brother, but is still a rookie.

Today was their first day of school at Wakitta High. Since their parents died in a hit and run accident two years earlier, Kira and his sister have been on their own. Kira works a part time job so he can pay the rent for the small, two-bedroom town home that their neighbors let them stay in, located in the middle of the forest, until they can afford their own place.

They've had it rough, but they always managed to get through everything, as long as they're together. Since the death of his parents, Kira has become overly protective of his younger sister. They had to transfer to Wakitta from Princeton because they couldn't afford the private school life.

Celest seemed very excited. She had been looking forward to wearing her new school uniform – which consisted of a navy blue skirt and white short sleeve collared blouse that had three buttons at the top. The males, however, had a different uniform. They wore black pants and a white collared short-sleeved shirt that buttoned from top to bottom, which had to be tucked inside their pants.

Inside his homeroom, Kira was a bit nervous as he watched all the other kids turned around in their desks talking to their friends and laughing. There seemed to be a sex split in the classroom. All the girls sat together in the front of the class while the boys congregated towards the back.

"Excuse me class. May I have your attention for a moment?" The blonde woman spoke out to her students as she stood up behind her desk, her red lips matching the knee high red dress she wore. She was very lovely and most the guys in the class stared at their teacher, either drooling or daydreaming. "We have a new student this year." She looked to Kira with a warm smile. "Will you please tell us your name and something about yourself?"

"My name is Kira Toushi. I have a younger sister..." Kira couldn't help but look at the girls in the very front. They seemed to be staring at him, and he could've sworn he saw the blonde in front of him wink and blow him a kiss. "And I study martial arts."

"That's pretty interesting. Maybe during the school festival you can show us some of your moves."

"Maybe."

"Thanks Kira. Why don't you have a seat and we'll begin."

Kira walked to the empty seat next to the window in the back, the girls eyes seemed to follow him and the guys smiled, reaching out to shake his hand.

At lunch, Kira sat alone at a square table that sat outside in the courtyard. munching on his fries, two guys, whom he recognized from his homeroom class, walked up and took a seat across from him.

"Hey. You're Kira right?" the black haired boy spoke, a friendly smile on his face. "My name's Mike and this is KJ."

"Nice to meet you." KJ shook Kira's hand, standing up a bit then sitting back down.

"Same here." Kira was little on words. He was to busy trying to figure these two out. They seemed like nice guys, but a little on the weird side.

"Kira!" His attention immediately went to Celest, who came running over, waving her arm in the air. "You don't mind if I sit with my new friends do you?" A group of five girls were watching from a few tables down, giggling.

"No not at all." Kira smiled.

"Thanks." Celest smiled and ran back over to the girls, taking her seat beside the same blonde that winked at him in his homeroom.

"So that's your sister." Mike stared at her and the other girls for a moment. "She's kind of cute. In a friend way that is." He quickly recovered himself after the glance he received from Kira.

"What's up with the piercings?" KJ asked, looking at the three silver earrings on Kira's left ear – One small loop at bottom and two small studs in the other two holes above the loop.

"I just like them that's all."

"They look good on you. Not many guys can pull that look off. I know I can't."

"What look?" Kira cocked an eyebrow.

"You know. Like you're a bad boy. Not one to be trifled with."

_True enough. They seem like total airheads, but I like them. _Kira thought to himself.

As Kira and his new friends talked, a dark figure loomed in the shadows of the trees, watching.

After school, Kira waited for his younger sister outside the front doors of the class. She came running out, a big smile on her face, carrying her bag in both hands.

"How was school?" Kira started a conversation as they made their way home, which was about a twenty-minute walk.

"Bye Kira! See you tomorrow!" Kira and Celest turned around saw Mike and KJ waving to him. He made a small waving gesture then turned back around, continuing his way home. Celest looked at the two boys as the made their way across the street and then caught up with her brother.

"I see you made some new friends. That's good."

"Mike and KJ? Yeah I guess so. They're a little strange, but what can I say." Celest just smiled. Her brother was on the quiet side, unless angry.

"I'm happy for you. We both made friends, now we both have people to talk to when troubled, besides each other." Kira glanced down at his sister as she walked on, not noticing his eyes upon her, and half smiled.


	2. Ch2

CH.2

The second day of school was the same as yesterday. The first week of school was said to be really boring because it was the time when the teachers learned about the students and when the students got used to the routine of coming back to school.

The teacher was discussing Algebra on the chalkboard when a sudden flash of black from his peripheral vision caught Kira's attention. He stopped writing the notes from the board and glanced out the window to his left.

_What was that?_ Kira didn't see anything in the trees or bushes outside. Passing it off as a figure of his imagination, he went back to writing down the notes.

But that wasn't the only time he supposedly 'imagined'. During lunch the next day, he thought he saw a figure up in a tree beside him when he saw another black flash from the corner of his eye. On the fourth day, he had become cautious, looking everywhere when he walked outside and out the windows when he walked in the hallway.

Paying attention to the windows instead of where he was going, soon led to the meeting of Tammy Jose, one of the most popular girls in school. He had been walking down the hall on Friday, staring out the windows as usual, when he suddenly came in contact with someone else, knocking the other person to the floor and causing himself to drop his bag.

"Oh...I'm terribly sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." One of the most beautiful girls Kira had ever seen was knelt on the floor, picking up her books frantically. She had long brown, wavy hair pulled half back in a white ivory clip with semi long bangs in the front, covering her forehead.

"No. It's my fault." Kira knelt down, picking up his bag and a couple of the books. He held the two course subjects in one hand and helped the girl up with his other. "I was to busy looking out the window, and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Kira met up with the girls soft green eyes, mesmerized. People as they passed stared at the situation.

"My name's Tammy Jose." She smiled, taking her hand from his and placing it under the two books in her hands.

"Kira Toushi. I believe these are yours." He handed her the books belonging to her and pulled the strap to his bag higher on his arm.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about that."

"That's ok."

"See ya around." Kira nodded and walked around her, making his way to his next class. Tammy watched him walk off and her friends began to whisper behind her, blushing and giggling.

"Kill him and capture that spirit! I want that spirit!" Where the world was dark and fire roared all around, the master of the place demanded the soul of Avalyn.

"Yes my Sire." A woman, hidden by the shadows, bowed. She backing up till she was no longer in sight.

"Soon, you're soul will belong to me. Just give it time." An evil laugh echoed and the fire raged as a black magical orb floated above a black, claw shaped stand, the reflection of Kira illuminating inside.

School came to and end and Kira said goodbye to his friends as he headed down the street, his sister by his side.

"Is something the matter?" Celest looked up to her brother. He hadn't said a word since they began their trek home. He was to busy scanning the area as they walked on. "Kira...KIRA!"

"Huh...what?"

"What's wrong? You've been dazed out since we started home."

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. Just thinking about what to do this weekend is all." Kira put on a smile. There was no way that he was going to tell his sister that he felt like they were followed. The week had gone by fairly quick, but needless to say, the next couple months were going to go by slow, at least for him that is.

It was finally Saturday, and Kira and Celest sat at their small kitchen table as they ate the eggs and bacon that Celest had prepared for their breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" Celest was so anxious to get out and have fun. She wore a pair of jean shorts overalls with a yellow tank top underneath and tenashoes.

"Why don't we go to the city later and look around, maybe see a movie." Kira forked some eggs in his mouth.

"That would be great." Celest looked at her empty plate then at her brothers half eaten plate. "You do know you're a slow eater right?"

"If it bugs you so much, go outside. Explore the forest behind us or do whatever makes you happy. I'll come get you when I'm done."

"Ok." Celest stood up and went outside.

_She's so jittery. She can never just sit down and relax._

Once Kira had finished eating, he stacked the dishes in the sink to be cleaned, but that never happened. The loud scream of his sister sent him running out the door.

"KIRA!!!!!" Celest, frightened, skidded back on the ground behind a tree where she fell.

"Don't be afraid little girl I wont hurt you." Celest did not move from her spot. "I'm here to see your brother. You couldn't by any chance call to him again now could you?"

"Celest!" The voice of her brother brought her comfort and faint smile stretched across her face as she noticed her brother running towards her, ducking under low branches and shoving vines out of his way.

"Speak of the devil."

_Come on. You can do it. _Celest gathered the last of her courage and made a run for Kira, but her luck failed.

Kira watched in horror as an oversized green bird shaped like a human snatched up his sister as she ran to him.

"Celest!"

"Kira!" his younger sister cried out as he frantically picked up the closest stone he could find, straight at bird, bashing the creature square in its long pointed beak.

Squawking, the giant bird released the girl and she fell a total of three feet before grabbing onto a large tree branch in front of her.

"Celest! Are you alright?" Kira ran to the tree and stared at his sister dangling by her arms on a branch about 15 feet from the ground.

"Look out!" Kira whirled around at his sister's warning, but had no time to react. He felt the claws of the beast dig into his shoulders as his feet lifted off the ground.

"Who the heck are you, and what do you want?"

"My name's Bai jing. And I was sent here to capture your soul."

"My what?" Kira was caught off guard. What did this oversized bird want with his soul?

"Your soul."

"Sorry, but I'm still using it."

"That can easily be remedied." The creature flew high into the sky, way above the canopy.

"There's no way you're getting me that easily."

Celest dropped down and landed on her feet, falling to her knees before quickly pushing herself back up just in time to watch her brother swing his body upwards, kicking the thing in the middle of its chest.

Bai jing squawked in pain, letting go of Kira.

"KIRA!!!"

_Shoot. Didn't think about this. _Kira was falling head first, his arms spread out and his eyes full of fear as he watched the gap between him and Earth closing fast.

Regaining from the sudden shock and pain that shot through his chest, Bai jing flapped his wings to regain his balance before diving straight for Kira. Tucking his wings beside him, Bai jing narrowed his eyes, focusing on its closing target.

Celest was panicking; tears' flowing from her eyes as she watched what she thought was going to be the death of her only brother. But then, an unexpected thing happened.

A black figure shot up from the canopy, grabbed Kira just as the creature was within a few feet of him, then shoot downwards, back through the trees.

Celest stared wide-eyed when the strange figure walked out from the shadows, Kira beside him, shaking his head to clear his vision.

"Kira!" Celest, who had stopped crying and was now smiling, ran up to him, and grabbed him in a bear hug.

The stranger looked up at the green bird and gave it an evil glare. Squawking loudly in frustration, it flew off empty handed.

After clearing his thoughts, Kira looked to the strange man, still trapped in Celests embrace.

"Who are you?"

Next Time: Kira is not very happy about this strange creature that takes his sister. Not only that, but some weird man shows up out of nowhere and Kira is quite ticked off, which can only mean trouble.

Stay Tuned!


End file.
